Thursday
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Based on a song; Jueves- La Oreja de Van Gough. The story follows Lovina's perspective as she boards the last ride of her life. Will she ever get to tell the boy she admires that she has something towards him? Or will it be too late? Rated T for acts of violence. SpainxFem!Romano. Spamano


**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone,**

**This story is based on a song called Jueves by La Oreja De Van Gough, it is in Spanish. The song is actually based on a terrorist attack on a train in Spain, the train had exploded. Many people died and may their souls rest in peace. **

**I have always thought this song was beautiful and I always wanted to write a fic on it so here it is; enjoy!**

* * *

I boarded the train once more. I had been using this train a lot lately and I couldn't help but notice a man. He was a lovely individual. Of course he never noticed me. I was not worth his time- or at least I thought so.

I began to think; if I was more attractive, or a bit prettier, if I was a special, or like a girl from a magazine, then maybe I would have the courage to walk across the train wagon and ask him who he was. Then maybe we'd talk and something might happen –_just maybe._

He sat across from me today, for the first time ever. We had never talked or anything but I really liked him. He was cheery and frivolous- I really liked that about him. His hair was the colour that of dark coffee beans and his eyes as green as emeralds. They were lovely. If I could stare into them for a whole day, I bet I would get completely lost in them.

I had always been more of a rude type of girl. I had sworn and said some not lady–like things. In all truth, I was just very different from many girls. Yet for some reason today I wore my best skirt –just for him. For some reason I had decided to look beautiful and a bit of make-up could do a lot.

Little did the man know that today I wore my favourite skirt just for him. I was sure he did not know that. For all he knew I could be a foreign spy sent on a mission to kill him. Yet of course I was not.

As my amber eyes landed upon him I noticed he yawned. For some reason I believed that he was bored of me although we didn't talk, but either way it made me upset. At some point, he landed his eyes on me. When he did so, I looked at him as well. He sighed and looked away.

Maybe he just hated me. The way I was and how I seemed. It was just me... I wasn't good enough.

I closed my eyes and took it all in. I felt so upset that he didn't stand me and so all I took a shaky breath. My eyes watered for a bit and I quickly wiped the saddening thoughts away.

Somewhere along the way I had caught his name; _Antonio._ So I had decided to talk to him.

"A-A-Ant-tonio..." My lips stressed the word. I couldn't pronounce it without stuttering and I believed he thought I must have been the dumbest girl on earth. Right there and then I could have died and it would be of embarrassment.

Instead, time felt as if it stopped. He approached me and smiled. "Although I do not know you, I already miss you." The words were soft and quiet. His voice was delicate. Something I had never heard before. It was unique and angelic- if you can say that of a man's voice. _Something different._

Before I knew it, we both had landed on the floor. Something loud and hard had hit the train. I never really knew what it was but there was something wrong with all of this. There was something wrong with the train.

Soon enough smoke filed into the wagon and I did not have the slightest clue of what was happening. My vision was blurred by puffy darkness and my throat ached due to my uncontrollable cough.

Out of the mere corner of my eye I watched as Antonio crawled toward me and half-smiled as he noticed I was alright.

Again_. Another loud sound and this time a light broke loose. _The train shook violently as things flew across the wagon.

My vision was blurred and all I could see was his face. I could not hear anything but a high pitched ring in my ear. Yet I saw his mouth move.

I crawled closer to him but a pain in my leg stopped me. I looked down at it to see that the angle of which it lay was not normal. It was surely broken. Tears weld up in my eyes as everything had settled into place.

_A bomb. It was a bomb._

Antonio came closer for he could still move and he whispered into my ear words I would never hear again. "I love you." With that, thanks to my hands, I took a hold of his face. Every piece of courage or strength in me had weld up together and I kissed him.

We had become closer, closer to what I wised was not true. Though my life had changed in such a short time. This 11th of March would never be the same.

He took a hold of my hand and we lay still in the half broken train wagon.

That was when I gave Antonio the last breath of my heart. One last light went off and nothing more. Nothing more could I see for I knew what had happened.


End file.
